Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to virtual memory access bandwidth verification in video coding.
Description of the Related Art
The Joint Collaborative Team on Video Coding (JCT-VC) of ITU-T WP3/16 and ISO/IEC JTC 1/SC 29/WG 11 is currently developing the next-generation video coding standard referred to as High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC). Similar to previous video coding standards such as H.264/AVC, HEVC is based on a hybrid coding scheme using block-based prediction and transform coding. First, the input signal is split into rectangular blocks that are predicted from the previously decoded data by either motion compensated (inter) prediction or intra prediction. The resulting prediction error is coded by applying block transforms based on an integer approximation of the discrete cosine transform, which is followed by quantization and entropy coding of the transform coefficients.
The design goal for development of this standard is that HEVC should at least 50% more efficient than the current H.264/AVC high profile. To improve coding efficiency, several coding efficiency enhancement tools are proposed in this new standard, among them the use of a 7-tap or 8-tap interpolation filter for luminance motion compensation rather than the 6-tap interpolation filter specified in H.264/AVC and 4-tap interpolation filter for chrominance motion compensation rather than the bi-linear interpolation filter specified in H.264/AVC. While the longer interpolation filters specified for HEVC improve the accuracy of inter-prediction, they also increase the motion compensation memory bandwidth requirements of an HEVC decoder.